Issues and Misunderstandings
Title: Issues and Misunderstandings Players: Angelica, Ryan Rivers, Heather O'Leary, Alexis Ayala, Pyotr Zagadka, and Elizabeth Maxwell Location: Maxwell Ranch Synopsis: There are PROBLEMS, then there are problems. Too bad some minor issues can be embarrassing enough to cause big trouble… LOG BEGINS Angelica pokes her head out of the stable, walking across the yard quietly. Ryan Rivers is here... Having returned to the Ranch to make sure that everyone was okay. Considering that he was perfectly fine after the last mission, he could afford to take it easy. Or easy for him. Which in his case, are doing martial art katas. The form is rather lax, a mix between karate and judo, perhaps one of his own creation. Angelica glances over as she sees someone awake in the yard, blinking a little, and smiling, walking over softly, interested in watching. Ryan Rivers just continues on. Punch, punch, roundhouse. Fluid and graceful, Ryan just continues his art, just dressed in a simple sleeveless white T-shirt and relaxed fit blue jeans. He is no expert, but he seems to know what he's doing for the most part. Angelica smiles, staying quiet and watching. She wouldn't know an expert if she saw one, considering how unskilled she is in hand to hand matters. After a few more minutes, Ryan just pauses, turning around to do it in the opposite direction when he sees.... Angelica. Coughing, he rubs behind his head awkwardly. "I like to do it in the early morning outside.... Gets me all... In the mood and stuff, know what I mean?" he says with some embarrassment. Angelica smiles a little and nods. "Sorry if I'm disturbing, I just saw you doing it, and was interested to see it more closely." Ryan Rivers smiles faintly through the redness in his cheeks. "Well, I guess you saw a bit of it... Just some martial arts, nothing big. There are those that are a lot better than me in it. Heather for example... Sure Elizabeth is too with her special learning curve and all. Just your average Joe here. Nothing too special about me." Angelica smiles a little bit and hmms. "Well..." she pauses then. "Heather probably isn't up to showing people that kind of thing, at the moment, Elizabeth might say she's not good enough yet." Heather O'Leary slips out of the house, after putting the kids to bed. "Well, I suppose I could show you more... Teach you the basics if you wanted to. My style is rather informal considering that it's a mix between Self Defense, Judo, Karate, and whatever I thought was useful... Like some stuff in Aikido for instance. Surprised your people don't have their own martial arts style," Ryan remarks, his back toward the house so he doesn't see Heather yet. Heather O'Leary says softly, "They do Ryan.... I forget the name at the moment, but they have one." She pauses, "Sort of close to my style, actually. A Cross between Karate, Jujitsu, and something else, that I haven't identified..." (OOC NOTE: R'Vack or Revack) Angelica glances over towards Heather, smiling towards her a moment. "Hello there..." She listens at that and raises her eyebrows. "Hmm... interesting... I should probably learn to defend myself better at some point, yes. Right now I'm a little bit lacking in it..." "I've never seen them use them... But well, never been in a hand to hand with a Visitor Trooper yet," Ryan remarks to Angelica. "As for getting some training, I am sure that I could teach you some stuff... Though carrying Mace is the easiest thing to do unless you are fighting someone with their helmet on." Heather O'Leary smirks, "Actually, for Angelica, she should see about getting her venom mixed into an Aerosol form... It would work better than mace." She pauses, "And I'd recommend some Hand to Hand training, but more likely, some brawling. Punches... Like Savate, I think." Angelica pauses a little at that. "The first does not help from behind..." she considers. "And am I really that slow and clumsy, to try and learn anything more advanced?" She raises her eyebrows... "Hrm, nevermind, don't answer that." "If you come from behind, then you have it easy. You just knife them or something. It's when they are in front of you and they have the size or strength advantage that a problem comes up," Ryan says, moving toward Angelica, looking her over once to re-evaluate her. "I don't think you are a hopeless case... You just need training like anyone else. If you want to learn, you work for it. If you don't, you accept it. Just that easy." Heather O'Leary shakes her head slightly, "Not speed or Agility... Time. I could teach you to be good with a form of Martial Arts, but it would take Intensive training. It would take away from your Medical Work. I could teach you some basic moves, fairly quickly, but to get good, you have to have a workout regimen something like mine...." Angelica hmms and nods a little, considering. "Well... people have been telling me to get out of the infirmary once in a while, and live a little more..." She smiles a little bit. "There are people right now who wonder sometimes if I sit in there all night instead of going to bed." Ryan Rivers chuckles. "Well, I would check up on you more, but I am in LA more than I am here... Though I am sure you are capable of judging your own time table or something," he remarks on the sidelines. Heather O'Leary chuckles, "Well, I know you've been feeding the Kittens from time to time, so you aren't always in the Infirmary..." She sighs, and says softly, "Thank you for that, by the way... I'd hate for them to die, because I haven't been able to get out there often, lately." Angelica smiles a little and shrugs. "Well, I noticed you haven't been around, and was worried about them. I'm afraid I may be making them fussier though... Have they been eating their cat food all right, after I've been feeding them tuna and milk?" Ryan Rivers merely just makes his way toward the sidelines as he listens quietly. Taking his stuff in his gym bag, he tosses it in his yellow Jetta, his mighty weapon against the Visitors. How? Um, he could run them over... Or something. Heather O'Leary shrugs slightly, "They eat anything and everything... Just be careful... They like to run Kamikaze attacks on feet and legs..." She looks at Ryan, and bites her lip, "Leaving, Ryan?" Angelica blinks a little at that, and laughs a bit. "That's interesting... They didn't come near me at first, honestly, but seem friendlier now, since they know me evidently as the one bringing them tuna." Slamming the back door to the Jetta, the Cop looks over toward Heather, noting the bitten lip and showing a bit of concern, waiting until the talk of kittens stops before offering his own words. "Something up, Heather? I mean... I was getting ready to head back into town... I need to be there a lot in case of emergency calls and to make sure no one gets the wrong idea about me. I mean, I have that girlfriend ploy with Quinn, but well, better safe than sorry, you know what I mean?" Heather O'Leary chuckles at Angelica, than smiles at Ryan and shakes her head, "Ah... Just got used to seeing you around." Angelica nods a little bit. "Just be careful while you're in town..." She glances over to Heather. "considering the incident on Friday, I'd think they're especially high on hunting for resistance members in the law enforcement agencies, as well as within their own little garrison." Ryan Rivers pauses for a moment... As if debating something. After awhile, he just shrugs to himself in a 'what the heck/what's the harm' sort of manner, merely taking out a business card. It has his e-mail, cell and home line on it.... Which he hands to Heather. "If you want to talk and I'm in town. You likely want to use the cell phone. I know the police can't track them yet and and don't think the Visitors can either." Shrugging again to Angelica, he makes his way toward the car, speaking as he does. "You guys know me... I don't take stupid risks if I don't have to. While I might be in that big of danger, they have never seen my face, they haven't really heard my voice, and only have a rough body image. The guns I use are unmarked Resistance ones and I keep the M16 here for the most part. The Desert Eagle was a gift, but I doubt even Bates would track guns in New York to find a mole. Relax, I'll be fine," Ryan replies with a small smile, getting into his car. Of course, his windows are rolled down to he could enjoy the fresh air on the way back, so he can still hear comments before he heads off. Heather O'Leary smirks, "Well, they'll have a hard time... I may have been Bates' Security person for only a few days, but I cleaned out a lot of the Dirty Cops... And most of the Security Force is people with some Resistance Leanings..." She shrugs slightly, "Oh.. Ryan, you'll be glad to know, that your Boss recommended you for a Gold Shield. You'll be Detective 3rd grade next month...." Angelica smiles a little at hearing that, nodding and glancing over to Ryan. "Congratulations..." Smiling quietly, Ryan nods. "Thanks, Heather... I would mention something about repaying you, but likely safer for me if I didn't," he offers with a wink before starting up his car. "And thanks, Angelica... Be seeing you around. If Heather isn't training you by the time I come back... Maybe I will give you some books and some pointers. Later you two!" And with that, he does a U-turn in reverse and drives off. Heather O'Leary calls after Ryan, "The phone number will be repayment...." Sure, for this. She'll likely call him later too. Needing a good shoulder to cry on.... Alexis Ayala comes in from the Barn, walking out slowly, looking up to the sky and enjoying the view. Angelica smiles at Heather, glancing around the yard a little then. Heather O'Leary is waving at the departing Yellow Jetta. She glances at Angel, and smiles, "Don't be surprised when the Kittens try to climb your legs. One in particular likes to climb my legs... Shreds the hell out of my skin...." Angelica hmms a little. "I'll remember to start wearing long pants in that case..." Alexis Ayala spies Angelica, and then Heather, listening to them for a moment, "How is everyone?" she says when she gets closer. Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "That... Umm.. Fake skin, does it feel pain?" She smiles at Alex, and nods slightly, "Evening Alexis." Alexis Ayala nods, "Good Evening." she says, looking to Angelica at Heather's question, canting her head softly. Angelica smiles at Alex, nodding to her. "Hi there." She glances to Heather then and shakes her head. "No, but I'd rather not have to walk clear to the house with it shredded halfway off, I'd have to use the disguiser captured from the Atlanta ship to fix it most likely." Heather O'Leary nods, "Just something I've been wondering about...." There is a lot she has questions about, when it comes to Visitor Physiology, but she is, mostly, polite, and doesn't ask. Alexis Ayala smiles softly, yawning softly, "It's been a long day, how are you two?" Angelica smiles and shrugs a little bit. "I was just out getting some air. Been kept busy all day?" Heather O'Leary shrugs, "I'm OK..." She hopes the fact that she hit a wall last night, has not been made common knowledge. Alexis Ayala nods slowly, "Just OK?" she asks, and nods to Angelica, "Oh, well, after finally getting those barrels and such I was able to start doing the things I wanted to do with the Handguns." Angelica nods a little at Alexis and smiles. "Ah." She glances to Heather then, and hmms. "You sure? I've been concerned since some of the things I heard about Friday." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "Some things might have been... Blown out of Proportion.." Not really, but than, why admit how bad off she is? Alexis Ayala listens for a moment, and nods a bit, "Just okay?" she repeats. Angelica hmms a little at Heather. "Considering what I've heard, I guess the question is, if I asked someone else who knew about it, would they say you were okay?" Heather O'Leary shrugs slightly, "People blow things out of kilter all the time..." Alexis Ayala hmms, and cants her head, "I was just asking how you were...Heather" Angelica nods a little bit. "And people try to claim they're all right when they're not, all the time, as well. I've had direct experience of that out of... at least some of the people here." Heather O'Leary nods to Alex, "I'm fine." She glances at Angel, "What? I have a wounded shoulder. Other than that, I have nothing physically wrong." Let's not go to the mental area. Alexis Ayala nods slowly, "You're doing a lot of dancing around for something I haven't specifically asked about, there's something wrong Heather, and it's okay for there to be something wrong, you are after all human..." she looks to Angelica, and smiles a bit. Angelica smiles at Heather, raising her eyebrows and glancing to Alex. "Nothing else /physically/ wrong. But then, that wouldn't be the major problem, would it." Heather O'Leary sighs, "What? I have dreams that no one should have... that aren't even as bad as Juliet's... My girlfriend and I are fighting... What could possibly be wrong?" Her attitude turns from annoyance, to almost anger. Pyotr Zagadka doesn't have ANYTHING wrong with him.. No sir. he has his beer in hand and his fresh hair and no cigarettes.. He must be trying to quit.. Way to go. He saunters in from the fields, humming to himself. Alexis Ayala nods, "Well bottling it up and getting angry about it and not talking about isn't going to do you much good. You might get confrontational when I say that, but you can't refute the logic." Angelica glances over to Alex at that. "The problem is, there's no logic involved in an emotional difficulty. Which is why it takes an entirely different kind of doctor to treat it." Heather O'Leary's eyes turn to the ground, almost completely closed, "What does it matter? I..." She sighs softly, "I was raped. I can't kill the guy. I'll get over it." Alexis Ayala nods slowly, "Heather, it matters because we care about you." Angelica nods at Alex's comment, and wraps her arm around Heather gently. "we want to help you through it. But we can't if you won't /let/ yourself be helped through it." Heather O'Leary sighs, "Guys... I..." She shakes her head, and just lets the tears flow, "What do you want me to say? I can tell you everything that happened... how I feel knowing I was unable to help Juliet... Unable to even do what she wanted done, so that what happened to her was a waste of time... I can tell you how dirty I feel... How I helped Bates do things to her, to maintain my cover..." Angelica pauses and shakes her head a little bit, keeping her arm around. "That sounds awfully out of order. Until something was directly done to you, it was still theoretically possible to maintain the cover. And she knew that." Alexis Ayala nods slowly, "What you did, you did for the greater good, and Juliet knows that it was necessary." Pyotr Zagadka pays as little attention as possible to the women as he passes.. Seems intensely personal.. and he doesn't want to intrude.. Oh wait.. his watch starts beeping and he stares at it a moment until he realizes he has to check on his computer.. so he turns and heads for the barn. Heather O'Leary says softly, "Could you watch someone you knew... someone respected, have that done? Could you... HELP?" Her knees threaten to buckle. It might appear that she is more concerned about that last, than anything else. And it is true, what she did to Julie is probably the heaviest thing on her mind. Alexis Ayala sighs, "I don't know that I'd have the strength of character to do what needed to be done for the greater good." Angelica nods a little bit at Alex. "Which is, exactly what I'm saying. At the time it was done, it was being done for the greater good. And she almost certainly knew that at the time, as well. Before events took an unpredictable turn." Heather O'Leary says softly, "I know you are right... which makes this so much harder..." She pauses, "But... I... I enjoyed what happened. I must have, I had an orgasm." Alexis Ayala shakes her head, "What your body does and what you enjoy are different things Heather." Alexis Ayala says, "or, can be." Angelica nods. "Exactly. Bodies simply react unto themselves of the nerve endings that get given sensation, that can happen without any permission from the mind, or way to avoid it." Alexis Ayala nods, "As cool and cold a observation it may be, reproduction is a natural function of the body...even stronger than the instinct of self-preservation." Heather O'Leary says softly, "I... I know... Tell me though, how do I get myself to stop feeling... dirty about it?" Alexis Ayala hmms, thinking for a few moments, "Time...other things..." Angelica sighs a little. "Does your girlfriend really consider you to be dirty? Have you asked her? I guess I don't know her very well, but I'd say she probably doesn't." Heather O'Leary nods, "Time... It heals everything... Well, until Time helps me forget the dirty... Nothing can help me. I feel... like I shouldn't... can't... MUST NOT be touched... sexually... because I am so dirty... Dirty for having him inside me... Dirty for orgasming... guilty for touching Juliet...." She looks at Angel, "How can she not? I feel dirty... I *am* dirty..." Angelica shakes her head. "You're not. You're simply not able to control things that were beyond your control. And touching Juliet was a function of necessity for the cover not being broken yet." "You are not Elizabeth", Heather says softly, voice quivering. Perhaps that is the root of the problem, Elizabeth hasn't said she isn't dirty, or at least, not in a way Heather can believe. Alexis Ayala says softly, "Talk to her about it Heather..." Angelica hmms a little and nods. "So I'm not. I never claimed to be. But if it was me in her spot, after observing your condition, I'd be wondering if you were willing to allow yourself to be touched in that manner, or would shy away from it and get possibly more upset for it being tried." Pyotr Zagadka walks out of the barn, brandishing his now empty beer bottle and heading towards the house... he /really/ needs to put a small fridge in his room. He makes his way past the trio of women and stops, raising an eyebrow yet saying noting. Heather O'Leary says softly, "How do I tell her? Wouldn't it... Well... Wouldn't it seem Crude?" Alexis Ayala shakes her head, "It'd seem, honest." Angelica hmms a little bit. "Is telling her what's required? Perhaps you should try your usual route of what you do before doing such things with her. She would understand that at least as well as words, if not more." Heather O'Leary shakes her head, and goes back to her original train of thought, "But I'm not worthy of being touched. Used by Bates..." She shakes her head, and stands up straighter, forcing herself to put on a good face, "I'll get through this... Time will help." Angelica shakes her head. "You don't know that she thinks that. you can't. Unless you've suddenly become a telepath or something." Pyotr Zagadka blinks once and thinks maybe it wasn't such a bright idea to stop.... Women Talk. Heather O'Leary sighs softly, but shakes her head. She seems to be trying to get her mind under control. Yes, time to stop letting things get to her. Be the strong bitch she has always been. Alexis Ayala nods slowly, "She's right, I mean, telepathing is a bad idea anyway." Elizabeth Maxwell slips quietly onto the porch, looking into the yard, and walking towards the small group quickly. Pyotr Zagadka is drowning here. He COULD walk away, but that would seem rude now.. Besides, he's caught in this whole scene like a deer in the headlights. Thank god he hasn't opened his big male mouth yet.... Angelica glances over to Pyotr and smiles to him, nodding politely. "Hello Pyotr. How are you tonight?" Heather O'Leary looks over at Pyotr, and yes, her face seems to freeze. She puts on a false smile, and waves to the Russian, "Evening Pyotr." Too late, isn't it? Alexis Ayala hmms, and looks to Pyotr, smiling a bit, "Eve." Elizabeth Maxwell slips up behind Heather very quietly while she's waving and putting on a fake smile for Pyotr, lacing an arm quickly around her waist, and kissing her neck. "I'm sorry about last night, honey... Can you please come talk to me a bit?" Heather O'Leary's body reacts to the kiss on the neck, in a favorable way, and Heather shivers slightly. She glances at Liz and bites her lip. She glances to Alex and Angel, than nods, eyes closing, "As long as you can promise not to fight?" Angelica smiles a little at Heather, and pats her gently on the shoulder. Pyotr Zagadka watches Elizabeth and Heather a moment longer, then slowly turns to face Alexis and smiles back weakly. "Good evening..." he says carefully. "Uhm.. Not intruding am I?" Elizabeth Maxwell squeezes Heather a little more tightly. "I promise not to fight, honey... I'm sorry I did that yesterday..." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, and tries not to react badly to the hug, "O... OK." Alexis Ayala looks between Heather and Elizabeth, and then to Angelica, and just listens for a few moments. Elizabeth Maxwell keeps her arms wrapped around, trying to gently pull Heather towards the entrance. "We need more private surroundings, honey..." Angelica glances around at the group, and stretches out, slipping back just slightly. Heather O'Leary lets herself be pulled. She doesn't fight, just moves along. Pyotr Zagadka looks as if he feels awkward now, for many, many reasons... SO he steps back from the group and looks around, seeming to ponder where he can bolt to. Elizabeth Maxwell slips back, waving to the others. "I'll see you all..." She glances to Heather, and back. "In the morning." Heather O'Leary arches an eyebrow at that, but shrugs. Alexis Ayala hmms, "Crowd splitting up." Pyotr Zagadka acks as it seems he has been caught. "Not splitting!" he says quickly. "I just.. I..." oi. Angelica glances over to Pyotr and laughs. "Well, with the stressed ones gone, those who aren't can relax." Alexis Ayala nods slowly, 'Right..." Pyotr Zagadka clears his throat. "You may be right, Friend Angelica." he says. "I just... get uncomfortable when people seem to be talking such personal things." Not a big people person, it seems. Goes with being a tech head. Angelica nods a little bit at that. "Sorry about that. I was just trying to talk her through her problems." Alexis Ayala nods, "Yes, I think you were doing a better job than me Angelica." Pyotr Zagadka looks between the pair of women and sighs. "I wish I knew Heather better to be able to help." he ayes quietly. "I wish I more socially adept to help /anyone/." Angelica shrugs a little bit. "I don't know her very well either, I'm just looking at it through a more clinical perspective." Alexis Ayala nods slowly, and hmms, "I suppose." Pyotr Zagadka regards Alexis with a quirk of his brow. "You seem much quieter then usual." he says. Alexis Ayala hmms, "I guess I don't have much to talk about." Pyotr Zagadka frowns now, looking a bit worried. "Are you okay, Alexis?" he asks, slowly. Angelica raises her eyebrows towards Alexis, and glances between the two. "Perhaps the two of you should go into town and do something worth talking about?" Alexis Ayala blinks, and looks at Angelica, "Um...uh..." Pyotr Zagadka twirls to look at Angelica and can't even stammer.. He just blushes. Angelica raises her eyebrows a little, then laughs a little and shrugs. "I didn't mean /that/... But the fact that you both inferred it really says something." Alexis Ayala blinks, "Huh? What did I infer?" she says, looking sincerely confused. Pyotr Zagadka looks like he is about to panic now. Deep Breaths.. Deep Breaths. Oh hell.. How does he answer this. Uhm.. Uhm.. "I need you to get me more /medicine/ soon." He blurts to Angelica in distress. OI! That WASN'T what he meant to say. Good going, Pete. Nice fumble. He blinks once, realizing how stupid that was. He winces. "I mean. Please, if can.. get me more of my.. medicine. I running out. I.. uh.. I should go now." he murmurs, blushing even more profusely as he turns on his heel and walks quickly towards the barn, hanging his head. Alexis Ayala blinks, "Did I totally miss something?" Angelica closes her eyes, and just starts laughing. Pyotr Zagadka's head hangs even more as he hears Angelica laughing and flees into the barn, a bit upset. Alexis Ayala blinks, "I'm totally in the dark here..." Angelica says, "Did I completely misinterpret the reaction to that comment?" Angelica glances to Alex. "From the reactions I noticed from both of you, I thought you'd both inferred that I meant something, uh, sexual." Alexis Ayala blinks, "And I thought I was out of touch..>" Angelica says, "Which... was not the case in the least." Angelica closes her eyes and tries to keep from laughing more. Alexis Ayala blinks again, "uh huh..." Angelica pauses. "Or was it just the idea of the two of you going and doing it, like you were a couple or something?" Alexis Ayala blinks, "Angelica!" she says, blinking again, "What has gotten into you tonight?" Angelica shakes her head. "I admit, I don't always understand some reactions to some things... I wasn't sure what your hesitation meant, really, but the way he blushed..." Alexis Ayala nods slowly, "I don't know what /he/ was thinking, I was just a little surprised at your suggestion." Angelica smiles a little at that, and nods. "Oh." Angelica glances towards where Pyotr went, and sighs. "Someone should go talk to him... you know him better than I do though..." Alexis Ayala blinks, "I barely know anyone..." Angelica hmms a little and shrugs. "Interesting... since you seem to get along so well with him... better than I really do with anyone. That's why I thought..." Alexis Ayala blinks, "I think you thought into that a bit much..." Angelica nods a little bit, closing her eyes. "Maybe I did..." Angelica says, "Look, I'm sorry if I upset you..." Pyotr Zagadka 's voice is quiet. "Forget it." Alexis Ayala blinks, "I...I wouldn't even know what to say to him..." Angelica hmms and shrugs a little. "Just say what comes naturally, I'd guess. he's probably hiding up in his room." Alexis Ayala hmms, "I guess..." Angelica smiles a little. "His room is on the 2nd level here in the barn, it should be marked clearly enough..." She trails off. "And thank you." Alexis Ayala nods, "I think I know where it is, "Thank me?" Angelica nods. "For going up and talking to him. I really didn't mean to embarrass him..." LOG ENDS Category:Log Category:RATED-PG-13